


Sunbrella

by ArceusTheCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Astraphobia, Autistic Hinata, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Sharing an umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceusTheCat/pseuds/ArceusTheCat
Summary: Kageyama wakes up late and forgets his umbrella. It's pouring after practice so he has to either get soaked or share an umbrella with someone.





	Sunbrella

Today was one of those off days. His alarm didn’t wake him up so he had to rush through breakfast and getting ready for school. It’s only natural that he wouldn’t bother to check the weather forecast when he had such little time… and of course the one day he didn’t have time to do his morning routine properly, it started raining heavily after practice.

Kageyama sighs and shakes his head. The universe really hated him today, didn’t it?

Seconds later, a flash of orange comes flying around the corner and crashes into him. He’s gotten used to this, since rain and especially thunderstorms makes Hinata particularly energetic and clumsy, so aside from an “oof” and a few steps backwards, he doesn’t really react.

“Bakageyama! What’re you doing in my way!”

“Maybe if you watched where you were going, dumbass, you wouldn’t have run into me!”

A crack of thunder rings out. Hinata lets out a little “eep” and shrinks inwards slightly. Like many people on the autism spectrum, he’s got sensory issues, mainly that his hearing is extra sensitive and loud, unexpected noises can cause him pain in addition to anxiety. After learning that it was little wonder why Hinata was always antsy in the rain.

As cold as he might seem, he can’t help but care about Hinata in situations like this. Stuck in fight-or-flight mode, his pupils dilate and he shivers a little. Kageyama offers his hand to hold and help ground his little dumbass spiker.

“It’s okay. It’s just a thunderstorm and it won’t attack you.”

Hinata gladly latches onto his hand. There’s too many people out there that make fun of him for fearing thunder, but at least Kageyama understands. He’s more than willing to wait it out until Hinata is okay again.

Unfortunately, it’s still pouring by the time Hinata relaxes. It seems like there’s no getting out of being soaked today, until Hinata speaks up in a quiet little voice, still recovering from his anxiety.

“C-can I come over t-today…?”

He looks so small, so fragile… How could Kageyama possibly say no? He nods.

“I uhh… forgot my umbrella today…”

“We can share m-mine!”

He has to admit that he’s a little embarrassed to have to share an umbrella. Much less with Hinata. What if people got the wrong idea about them? He was simply having Hinata over until the storm passed so that the mountain roads weren’t so dangerous and he just happened to forget his umbrella today. Nothing weird at all! Still, he swallows his pride and watches as Hinata pulls out his umbrella.

It’s a sunflower. Of course it’s a sunflower. He sends a questioning glance over.

“Hey, I’ll have you know that sunflowers are awesome! They can grow in radiation and be totally fine!”

There we go, that’s the confident dumbass we know! It’s interesting that he knows that, but maybe he shouldn’t be too surprised. His mother is a botanist and will often talk about all sorts of plants when he’s visiting.

The umbrella is medium-sized, about the perfect size for one and a half people. Even if Hinata is small, he can tell that they’re going to be very close on their walk home if they don’t want to be soaked. He silently curses the universe before stepping up to Hinata, under the shelter of the sunflower umbrella.

At first it feels weird to be so close, since Kageyama isn’t exactly a touchy-feely person, but soon the awkwardness evaporates and it feels… nice? Hinata is warm, the rain makes pleasant white noise and there aren’t any thunderclaps to startle them. They walk in a comfortable silence home as he takes in how nice Hinata’s warmth at his side feels.

Maybe he’ll “accidentally” forget his umbrella again. He has to figure out what this warmth means but more importantly, he really enjoys it.


End file.
